Burly Man in Bandaids
by insertbadpunhere
Summary: Dean Winchester, experienced hunter, and Castiel, hunter in training, were on a hunt. That's it. A normal hunt. Nothing was supposed to go wrong; nothing could possibly go wrong. But, like any Winchester's life, it went terribly wrong. But, it's fixed by some expertly chosen bandaids.


Dean Winchester, experienced hunter, and Castiel, hunter in training, were on a hunt. That's it. A normal hunt. Nothing was supposed to go wrong; nothing could possibly go wrong. But, like any Winchester's life, it went terribly wrong.

They were after a vampire. This vampire thought it was smarter than allll of the other vampires. Its nails were largely overgrown. It thought it would be easier to transfer its own blood into another human being once they got all scratched up by the nails. And even if the vampire got its head cut off, the blood would splatter into the various cuts that covered the human's face. Bam. A+ contingency plan.

Dean, being the badass that he thought he was, went and attacked the lonesome vampire head on, while Cas strayed in the back, watching Dean as practice for the real deal. But, as Dean charged into the abandoned room, he failed to notice the oil that was sloshed all over the ground. See, I told you this vampire was a little smarter than the rest.

The hunter was a large person, so he fell very hard to the ground, just hard enough to hit his head just right and fall unconscious. The ingenious vampire crouched down and began to drag his nails across Dean's freckle laden face. He liked to play around a bit with his victims before he got down to business.

Castiel, on the other hand, knew that the end of Dean was near. He came up from behind the vampire and threw him across the room, at a safe distance from Dean. The vampire was caught off guard and in a daze from hitting his head on the oily and hard concrete. Castiel crouched down and somehow expertly sliced off the vampire's head.

After Cas went back to Dean, who was still unconscious (sheesh, what a wimp), he looked at all of the scratches that covered his face. He knew the cuts had to be covered, for they could become infected. Ouch. The angel would have healed his face, but he didn't exactly have enough angel mojo to fix him right up, and it wasn't a necessity. So, Cas dragged Dean's limp body back out to the Impala. He riffled through the first aid kit, but they didn't have any bandaids. Of course. With a frown, Cas pitched Dean into the back seat and went up to drive. Neither of those actions went smoothly.

After the struggle of figuring out how the car worked and getting Dean into the backseat without slamming his head on the top of the car door opening, Castiel drove to the nearest gas station. He walked in, picked up a pair of bandaids, paid for them with a wad of cash in his trenchcoat's pocket, and went back out to Dean's car. Tearing open the box like a lazy teenager (instead of just simply opening the flaps at the top of the box), he dumped out bandaids and began peeling one open. He placed it gently on Dean's face, and soon enough, the hunter was covered in bandaids- bright pink hello kitty bandaids. They matched up perfectly with Dean's personality, don't you think?

Castiel got back in the front seat and started his drive back to their hotel. He wish Sam was with them, but he was helping Bobby with a hunt in Minnesota. Sam would have known the best way to help Dean, and probably wouldn't let Dean get hurt. Cas was angry that he let that monster scratch up Dean's pretty face. Come to think of it, Cas thought Dean's face was exceptionally pretty.

On the way there, Dean woke up.

"C-Cas?" he said, lying on his back in the backseat. "What happened?" he groaned as he held his hand on his pained head.

"You slipped and fell over. The vampire scratched your face so I gave it the medical attention it required," answered Cas. The Winchester groaned in response. Castiel brought them back to the motel, and his parking job wasn't half bad. He helped the concussed Dean out of the car and brought him to the motel room.

Once in the room, Castiel eased back on the bed, flicking through the short amount of television channels they had. Dean walked into the bathroom.

"Cas!" Dean yelled from the bathroom as he noticed the bandaids on his face. "Seriously? You could have bought any bandaids, and you chose these?! These little girl ones!"

Castiel grinned to himself, happy that Dean couldn't see the joy it brought to him to see his masculine hunter covered in girly bandaids. The Winchester stormed out, angered. He saw Castiel grinning on the bed, so he marched right up to him, grabbed him by his dangly blue tie, and kissed him.

"You angels are such assholes."


End file.
